A unos pasos del desastre
by micary
Summary: Se había arriesgado más que nunca en su vida aceptando la invitación a una noche con él en un elegante hotel. Claro, eso habría salido perfecto si no se hubiese olvidado de que cual hotel era. Su noche acabó en un regaño por parte de su novio y sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches.


**Disclaimer: **_"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana", __Los personajes pertenecen a las Clamp yo los usos para divertirme sin fines sin lucro._

**Sumary: **Se había arriesgado más que nunca en su vida aceptando la invitación a una noche con él en un elegante hotel. Claro, eso habría salido perfecto si no se hubiese olvidado de que cual hotel era. Su noche acabó en un regaño por parte de su novio y sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

No tan mágico como lo imagine

* * *

Estaba triste, me sentía sin esperanzas, y sentada en esta banca enfrente de una multitud bulliciosa y con las luces rojas centellando a mi alrededor me hacía sentir peor, es en momentos como estos que me frustra ser como soy, tampoco es que me quiera echar toda las culpas, no era solo mi culpa, el único culpable era este día tan odioso, el San Valentín. Un día sumamente comercial, frío que me hacía ilusionarme con los globos en forma de corazón, con chocolates y osos de peluche que son mi perdición, eso señores y señoras se llamaba crueldad, lo cual me trae al presente mirando el zapato al cual se le rompió el tacón sumamente alto, que yo jamás en mi juicio me habría puesto, no estaba buscando atentar contra mi vida, y ahí tenemos un segundo culpable: Tomoyo. Pero antes de seguir lanzando culpas al aire, contaré mi historia desde el inicio.

* * *

Era el día de San Valentin en el instituto Seijo, en mi descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol dejando mis preocupaciones irse, el aire era tan suave de tal manera que relajarme era muy sencillo, las ramas del árbol moviéndose de manera cadenciosa, uno, dos, se aleja, tres, cuatro, regresa, mis ojos se cerraban aún si yo no quería, pronto estuve nadando entre nubes esponjosas de tonalidad rojiza su tacto era tan suave, respire con fuerza y entró en mis pulmones un aroma tan conocido, tan varonil. Un momento, varonil, no podía ser me había quedado dormida.

Abrí mis ojos, la luz del sol cegó mis ojos y fue muy doloroso, la mayor sorpresa fue encontrarme con aquellos ojos ámbar que brillaban con una mezcla extraña de malicia y ternura, claro que la ternura desapareció segundos después.

Me quede embelesaba por su mirada no importaba la manera en que me viera y si a eso le añadías su sonrisa era mi muerte, probablemente mi cara revelara mi pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo, tal vez estos eran las incógnitas a las cuales nunca llegaríamos a conocer la respuesta, inesperadamente sentí la presión en mi frente y solo en ese momento me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos y me dejándome dejado arrastrar por mis pensamientos hasta que se convirtió en extraños sueños, eso explicaría por qué rondaban en mi mente sus diferente sonrisas y miradas.

Aquellos mismos ojos me miraban expectantes, buscando en mi mirada un indicio que develara mis pensamientos, si adoraba aquellos ojos pero no quería que adivinara lo que pensaba, con lo arrogante que es, ensancharía su sonrisa y se volvería una lobuna, justo como la que estoy viendo ahora.

Oh no, era demasiado tarde.

Seguramente mi cara estará totalmente sonrojada.

Por mucho que me diera vergüenza, aquellos ojos ámbares son mi perdición como ahora adquirían una tonalidad espesa, tan parecida al chocolate, la sentía tan cerca de mí, que al verlos, sin exagerar podía ver su alma.

Me estoy poniendo muy cursi, claramente es el efecto de San Valentín, no por nada me encantaba este día, es que se respiraba el amor en cada esquina además que es que no me podía resistir a los osos de peluches que se exhibían en los estantes en las tiendas y algunos se regalaban en la escuela, o los globos que se pusieron de moda, aquellos en forma de corazón, que adornaban los salones y brindaban una atmósfera romántica, pero no puedo olvidar los tradicionales chocolates, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que volvía este día tan especial era tener a Shaoran a mi lado.

Por eso antes de que el pudiera hacer su movimiento para volverme una caldera hirviendo solo por molestar, tome una caja rectangular de color vino con un moño de color verde adornándole, la tomo con curiosidad y con mucho cuidado como si estuviera hecha de cristal, no tuve que decir que era lo que contenía, era bastante obvio, lo que esperaba con ansias era su repuesta reflejarse en su rostro, podía imaginar en mi mente lo que pasaría, una de las mejores cosas de la vida era que sin importar que tan seguido comiera chocolates, sus ojos brillaban y sus gestos se asemejaban más a los de un niño que al joven de diecinueve años que es.

Y debo admitir que cuando su rostro adquiría ese matiz, me derretía en cuerpo y alma, , me estaba muriendo de risa por lo que estaba viendo pero intentaba no soltar las carcajadas que se estaban acumulando y amenazaban con salir pero es que no se podía ser más tierno, pero tenía en su cara esa duda de abrir o no la caja para saborear de inmediato sus suculentos chocolates, lo único que preguntaba que era de aquella indecisión, ¿habría algo más importante que los chocolates?

Mientras yo mantenía preguntando que le estaba mortificando, sentí la tela de su pantalón tocar mi falda plisada, al instante un escalofrió subió por mi columna, ocurría casi siempre el solo tenerlo cerca despertaba estas reacciones que no ayudaban a mantenerme serena, sucedía que nuestra relación estaba pasando por cierta etapa en las cuales debíamos manejar con mucho cuidado, un simple beso se podría fácilmente transformar en una falta a la moral sin que nos pudiéramos percatar.

Shaoran lo sabía perfectamente, sufriendo, creo yo él mucho más que yo, sin embargo hoy su actitud era diferente quizá el San Valentín si le estaba afectando aunque no le gustara tanto esta celebración que tachaba de comercial y totalmente superficial y que de alguna manera hacia un esfuerzo por mí ya que la adoraba.

¿De verdad que es adorable?, tener un novio como Shaoran era ser muy afortunada.

Cuando sentí su mano pasar por mi cintura, no supe cómo reaccionar, su cálida mano freno en seco cualquier pensamiento, y lo mire a los ojos con desconcierto y totalmente ruborizada, jamás se había atrevido hacer aquello en la escuela era demasiado tímido, esbozó una sonrisa ladina, bajando su cara para que con su nariz llegar al cuello aspirando con fuerza.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!, quise alejarlo pero la acción solo se formuló en mi pensamiento por él me tenía abrazada contra su pecho, causándome una muerte cerebral, ¿será que los aliens lo secuestraron mientras dormía? Y este era un clon que no estaba haciendo un buen papel.

—Sha.o...ran— tartamudee dando muestra que de mi cerebro estaba despertando de su coma.

—Hmmm— su gruñido me hizo levantar la cara para verle como su cara estaba completamente roja, me hacía sentir mejor estar los dos en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando se percató de mi mirada volvió a fruncir el ceño lo cual hacia una combinación bastante peculiar y tierna con su extremo sonrojo, tosió un poco supongo para aclarar su garganta.

— Sé que debo regalarte hasta el día blanco, pero estaba pensando en que pudiéramos ir a cenar hoy. — de verdad su tono serio podría convencerme de que estaba tranquilo pero su cara se volvió un foco navideño, que llegaba hasta sus orejas, sin embargo la idea de salir con él me parecía fabulosa y era un detalle que me hacía mucha ilusión.

— Me parece maravilloso— Estaba loca de contenta y lo abrace con fuerza, besando segundos después sus mejillas repetidas veces sintiendo en el ese mismo instante como la piel que tocaba estaba hirviendo, era muy raro que diéramos muestra de afecto en público, ya que los dos somos sumamente tímidos pero ahí se veía la magia de este día.

Creo que por la misma razón se separó de mí aludiendo a la excusa que tenía que sacar algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño papel que me extendió para que yo lo tomara.

— ¿estas segura? — pregunto con inseguridad, pero que duda podría albergar si estaría pasando una maravillosa cena con él, mi novio desde hace dos años, yo solo asentí con firmeza era la única respuesta que tendría en esta situación.

— Ahí está la dirección del hotel, no la vayas a perder — no pude evitar sonrojarme, el ser tan despistada siempre me jugaba malas pasadas cuando menos lo quería, siendo la victima casi siempre Shaoran y aunque esta vez protegería este papel con mi vida.

Seguimos abrazados hasta que el dueño de los ojos ámbares alzo la vista y lo que sea que haya visto hizo que separara de mí, yo parpadee repetidas veces intentando entender tal acción hasta que escuche los pasos de una persona, a la distancia podía visualizar perfectamente a Tomoyo, era casi imposible no reconocer aquella melena tan larga que se movía con el viento, llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos jadeante, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento me llamo la atención aquella bolsa negra que traía en su mano derecha, mi amiga se percató de mi mirada curiosa enseguida abrió su caja y saco dos pequeños paquetes.

— Pensé que nunca los encontraría, se fueron antes de que les pudiera entregar sus chocolates— me entregó la pequeña cajita rosa mientras que a shaoran sostuvo la suya de color verde mirándola de la misma manera como la que yo la había dado hace unos minutos atrás.

— Espero les gusten los chocolates que yo los prepare — cuando dijo aquello me dieron ganas de comer ese delicioso regalo en ese instante, sus postres sabían deliciosos y Shaoran secundaba mi opinión porque sus ojos casi destallaban brillos de ilusión.

— Por cierto Li, Eriol te busca, me dijo algo de afinar detalles — cuando el castaño empezaba a abrir su regalo, al escuchar el recado frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente, agradeció a Tomoyo por el regalo y el recado para irse en busca de nuestro compañero.

— Nos vemos— antes de levantarse completamente murmuró muy cerca de mi oreja lo que hizo que se me subieran los colores a la cara mientras él mostro una sonrisa de niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.

Algunas veces es odioso.

Pero eso no hacía que se me bajara lo ansiosa que estaba, este San Valentín tenía que ser especial, gracias al cielo estaba junto Tomoyo, tenía que contarle todo, y así fue lo hice, detallando lo ocurrido intercalando con algunos sonrojos que no pude evitar, ella se emocionó con otros detalles que aún no contemplaba.

— Tengo el vestido perfecto para la ocasión — sus ojos despiden brillos de ilusión que podrían opacar a una estrella y es aquella emoción que me hace asustarme un poco. —Además tiene una útil función por si las cosas suben de nivel — añadió con un tono más íntimo y sensual.

— ¿Eh? — esto se podría traducir ¿A qué se refería con aquello?, sin embargo una vez que salieron aquello de mi boca, el entendimiento me pego como un rayo y mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, mire a mi amiga totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada, mientras ella sonreía de manera sensual para añadir el énfasis a sus palabras.

Y soló con eso podía empeorar mi estado.

— ¡Tomoyo!, que cosas dices, — reclame justamente a mi amiga, ella sabia perfectamente cuando hablábamos acerca de aquellos temas.

— Pero si es la ocasión perfecta— exclamo ilusionada — Una cena romántica con la vista de la ciudad totalmente resplandeciendo, con muy poca iluminación que cree la atmosfera intima que se busca, ¡oh como me encantaría estar ahí para grabarlo— su breve monologo lo termino con una nota mas de emoción, me gustaría pensar que estaba bromeando pero son tantos años de ser amigas que desafortunadamente se que no es así.

— Dejame que yo te arregle — tomo mis manos y suplico con esa mirada ilusionada que cuando aparece solia darme un poco de miedo, pero yo iba a acudir a ella, era la mejor en esos aspectos donde yo simplemente no tenia ni idea, arreglo personal, modales y demas.

— Claro, me estarías haciendo un favor, — sonreí porque siempre podía contar con su amistad y por ello le había dado un pequeño obsequio por este día, el amor es importante al igual que la amistad y también debería celebrarse.

— pero no cambiemos de tema de lo de Li y tu — porque seguía insistiendo en ese tema, ¿todavía no? — su pregunto me dejo helada, y la respuesta la estaba dando mi silencio acompañado por la expresión de mi cara.

— No, claro que no — para que no dejar lugar a dudas dije con voz bastante fuerte.

— ¿nada de nada? — ¿A qué se refería con aquella pregunta? De nuevo el entendimiento tardo en de llegar pero en cuanto en mi cerebro un clic de captando realmente el significado farolas iluminaron mi rostro.

Hoy además del día de los enamorados, hoy todo el mundo conspiraba para avergonzarme con sus palabras, no era divertido por mucho que Tomoyo Y Shaoran lo crean; y respondiendo a su pregunta, como cualquier pareja adolescente con sus hormonas que muchas veces nos impulsaban a más de un beso, más de un simple toqueteo, pero aún sigue siendo insuficiente.

Y si a eso le agregas la adrenalina del momento, en el cual esperas que tu hermano no cruce la puerta de tu cuarto, es un montón de energía acumulada, tal como una olla de presión.

Si yo me sentía así no me quiero imaginar no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría aquel lindo chico de ojos ámbares, necesitaba decir lo que llevaba a dentro porque ya sumaban muchas ocasiones que pasaba siempre lo mismo, dando como resultado la misma frustración y quien mejor que mi amiga para hacerlo, así que aun con mi rostro cambiando de tonalidad rojiza tal como lo haría una luz navideña, me desahogue esperando un consejo de su parte.

— Eso explica muchas cosas acerca de su comportamiento — dijo pocos segundos después que le conté mis anécdotas frustrantes, apoyo su dedo en su barbilla, deduciendo como si fuera un detective de aquellos películas en blanco y negro, además poseía esa aura tan misteriosa.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Me sentí curiosa de repente sabiendo que me arrepentiría de preguntarle en un segundo después.

— Por ejemplo tú de atención está en el nivel más bajo que he visto nunca, Shaoran tiene unos cambios de humor dignos de una chica en su menstruación, aquellas son palabras textuales de Eriol— se explicó rápidamente, mientras tanto yo esboce una pequeña sonrisa por aquellas palabras, pensaría que Shaoran no se le notaria pero eso de los cambios de humor era tan cierto lo acaba de apreciar .

Quizá esto de la cena era su manera sutil de sugerirme de que deberíamos dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación, lo entiendo, porque yo no podría plantear una oración congruente respecto a "eso" e incluso pensarlo me ponía mal.

— Disfruta de la cena, no sabemos si sus intenciones son esas o solo sea algo meramente inocente, no tengas miedo, si tiene que suceder pasara, soló cuando estés lista— sus palabras me reconfortaban y me traían de vuelta al mundo de la calma donde mis suposiciones exageradas solían mandarme, era un hermoso día para arruinarlo con pensamientos desastrosos , mandaría de paseo aquellos pensamientos y tendría lo pronosticaba ser una de las mejores e inolvidables noches de mi vida.

— ¿Pasaras a mi casa para ayudarte a arreglarte? — sonreí como una tonta dado que la emoción regresaba a mi tan rápido como se había ido, y ahora me concentraría en el arreglo de mi persona cortesía de mi querida amiga le abrace como pude y ya que estaba sentada a mi lado fue un tanto incomodo pero eso no me detuvo de hacerlo quería demostrarle cuanto significaba para mí, la tome de sorpresa porque ahogo un grito pero rio cuando caímos juntas sobre el césped, yo también soltee unas enormes carcajadas por lo que acaba de ocurrir aunque todo se acabó cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el terminó de la clase, eso no detuvo las risas, mi amiga de cabello largo fue la primera en pararse mientras que yo me quede aspirando el aire fresco viendo como la luz del sol traspasaba los árboles, hermosa escena, Tomoyo extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la tome y seguimos con nuestra charla sin sentido que tanto disfrutaba, aun no entendía como había personas en contra del día de San Valentín era hermoso y continuaría así hasta el final.

* * *

Ir a la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji era un camino que recorrí cientos de veces y podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados, su casa era un mansión en la cual te perderías en la primera visita, claro si te llamabas Sakura Kinomoto y tenías un espíritu aventurero lleno de curiosidad y optimismo, desde aquel momento aprendí que debía ser más cuidadosa a las primera visitas y no dejarme llevar por mi arrebato de curiosidad, lección que no he aprendido muy bien.

Después de que tocara el timbre para entrar a aquella majestuosa mansión, entre acompañada por una doméstica de la casa Daidouji que me conocía perfectamente y que era muy amable, me introdujo en la habitación de la _señorita Tomoyo,_ la cual está completamente irreconocible de como yo la recuerdo, siempre este lugar estaba tan impecable e inmaculado como jamás estaría mi propia alcoba, había retazos de tela por todas partes, algunos moldes sobre la cama y las tijeras, cinta métrica y un caja de alfileres haciéndoles compañía.

— Tomoyo — la llame mientras rodeaba su habitación en su búsqueda, pero al parecer se había evaporado, camine un poco esperando verla aparecer por alguna parte y así sucedió cuando una puerta que nunca había visto se abrió dejando salir a joven de ojos azules que era mi mejor amiga llevaba consigo una bolsa trasparenté que dejaba llevar un hermoso vestido.

— Sakura que bueno que llegas acababa de terminar tu vestido, — su cara se notaba cansada a pesar de su entusiasmo pero no me dio tiempo a expresarle mi preocupación por me llevo hasta donde estaba un hermoso tocador donde comenzó a tocar suavemente mi cabello.

— No hay que perder el tiempo, ¡Quedaras divina! — grito emocionaba mientras tomaba un cepillo para comenzar la transformación yo miraba de reojo a través del espejo y ella lo noto además de mi cara de preocupación, y esbozo una delicada sonrisa. — No te preocupes dormiré un poco cuando te marches, nada más me hace más feliz que confeccionar tu vestuario, muestra una sonrisa y me sentiré mejor— No entiendo que hice para merecer una amiga como ella, aun no del todo conforme sonreí un poco y ella siguió con su labor.

El resultado de eso fue grandioso fue una coleta que no dejaba ningún mechón fuera de su lugar solo mi flequillo, a mí me resultaba imposible hacerlo mi cabello era demasiado rebelde pero sin embargo a ella no le costó mucho trabajo, ahora debía maquillarme y estaría casi lista para partir, entre todos los productos que estaba usando en ningún momento sentí mi cara pesada, y el resultado era hermoso, no creía que la persona reflejada en aquel espejo era yo, con aquellas sombras apenas visibles de color rosa pálido que hacían juego con mis labios color rojo cereza, era la hora de ponerme el vestido.

Cuando abrió la bolsa, tendiéndomelo para que me pusiera no podía dejar de admirarlo era digno de cualquier diosa griega, al ponérmelo sentí la suavidad de la tela y me quedaba hasta las rodillas era blanco excepto el listón rosa que rodeaba mi cintura con una flor que le adornaba.

Mientras yo me miraba en el espejo sin poder creer como lucia, Tomoyo alisaba algunas partes del vestido sin poder ocultar su cara de fascinación pero antes de decir algo corrió hacia el rincón de la habitación mientras parecía buscar algo.

La respuesta a mi cara de sorpresa llego tan rápido, con una caja de zapatos que coloco de delante de mí, la abrió eran unos hermosos pero al parecer un poco incómodos zapatos, tenían el tacón enorme yo me mataría si tuviera que usarlos y no quería usarlos.

Mi voluntad flaqueo cuando Tomoyo insistió en probarlos para que viera lo grandiosos que se veían en mí, y en efecto mi pie está muriendo de asfixia pero se veía divino con aquellos zapatos. Absorta como estaba en el resultado de mi transformación no me di cuenta que el tiempo que está pasando, cuando mire el reloj que se encontraba encima del taburete y vi con horror que ya era tardísimo, para mi buena suerte la mansión Daidouji quedaba a unas calles cercanas en el centro de la ciudad y solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas calles hasta mi destino, Tomoyo me deseo suerte todavía arreglando los pequeños detalles, me fui casi corriendo, digo el casi porque estas hermosas máquinas de tortura no me permiten moverme con libertad y tenía que tener cuidado para no tropezar y caer.

Apresure mi paso lo más que pude dejando atrás la majestuosa casa de mi mejor amiga, mis pasos resonaban con fuerza pudiéndome escucharme hasta los vecinos, pronto los locales de la ciudad se presentaron delante de mí, mirando a mi alrededor podía observar como que casi todos los locales estaban adornando con luces rojas, así como las luces navideñas con la pequeña diferencia del querubín que se hacían pasar por cupido.

_Llegare a tiempo,_ me dije a mi misma llena de entusiasmo, gire a la derecha siguiendo la dirección que me había aprendido de memoria desde que el castaño me la dio, y sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirme avanzaba por las calles, unos cuantos metros más y estaría llegando, el numero cincuenta tres me estaría esperando y ahí precisamente estaba aquel numero pero no era el lugar que yo me dirigía.

Un momento, ¿Por qué no estaba el hotel de iluminación tenue de fachada conservadora que venía en el folleto?, ¿La habrían demolido? O quizá mi vista dañada pero la lógica llego aplastante como una roca contra mi cabeza estropeando la ilusión que estaba dibujando, tal vez yo me había perdido, no hay problema me obligue a tranquilizarme y buscar aquel papel donde venía la dirección que se encontraba dentro de mi bolsa.

Mis pies me ardían demasiado por el esfuerzo que hice al venir hasta este lugar, así que rebusque en mi bolso que traía conmigo pero no sentía aquel papel ni tampoco mi teléfono celular, con este descubrimiento mi alma cayo a mis pies, aunque todo estaba perfectamente iluminado me sentía que la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi como un gesto dramático que expresaba como me sentía y para hacerme sentirme un poco peor, los minutos corrían y se hacía cada vez más tarde.

Ahora los recuerdos son tan claros y veo que cambie la bolsa de estampado de flores que traía al visitar a Tomoyo por este más pequeño ya que le hacía juego al vestido y se me olvido meter en el todo lo necesario.

Me negué a creer la realidad cruel y volví a buscar en aquel pequeño bolso debía estar el bendito papel o el móvil, debía llamar a Shaoran para que viniera buscarme y tener nuestra mágica velada.

Cuando no pude negar por más tiempo la realidad decidí tranquilizarme y no caer en el pesimismo, no estaba todo perdido, aun podía llegar hasta las arboledas y llamar por teléfono en una de las cabinas que se encontraban por ahí y hacer mi llamada, regrese por donde había venido con un poco de miedo, los edificios se hacía más numerosos a cada paso que daba, y aunque yo recorría la ciudad casi todos los días de noche tenía un aspecto diferente y además que siempre estaba acompañada de una persona.

Dios no me brindo el don de la orientación lo sabía muy bien, pero por favor Dios, dame un poco de coordenadas para llegar, conforme volvía al bullicio me tranquilizaba y buscaba aquella arboledas con cuidado, unos segundos antes esas luces me parecían tiernas ahora mismo son un recordatorio que me tortura.

Me quería concentrar en encontrar aquellos teléfonos para dejar de pensar en Shaoran y lo enfado que estará en este preciso momento, no realmente no quería imaginarlo ni ver su cara cuando le explicara lo sucedido, está profundamente avergonzaba de mi misma y tenía tantos deseos de llorar a lágrima tendida.

No, Sakura Kinomoto, debes ser fuerte no es el momento de lloriquear sigue caminando, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, me di ánimos y pare las lágrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos, pronto vi las arboledas pero sin ningún rastro de los teléfonos públicos, al parecer los había quitado, las cintas de no acercarse que se encontraban alrededor del sitio donde antes se encontraban.

Grandioso, ¿ahora que podía hacer?, muchas ideas se acumulaban en mi cerebro y la mayoría de ellas no era muy coherentes que digamos, hasta que en un momento de iluminación mental recordé que cerca de aquí hay una parada de autobús y a lado hay un teléfono.

Gracias cerebro por no defraudarme.

Tome un callejón como atajo, pero me vi sumido en una casi oscuridad en un ambiente bastante tétrico, no había sido tan buena idea el tomar aquel atajo, camine rápidamente olvidando el dolor en mis pies, aquí podría aparecer algún fantasma porque el lugar parecía adecuado para ese tipo de manifestaciones y la sola mención de aquellos seres me hizo correr por mi vida.

Cuando salí de aquel horrible callejón y vi las personas pasar a mi alrededor volvió la calma a mi ser, y ahí estaba como si fuera un tesoro la parada pronto podría hacer mi llamada y estar a un paso de encontrarme con Shaoran, sin embargo por una razón que yo desconozco mi odisea no había terminado porque en ningún lado podías ver un teléfono.

Miles de pedazos de cristales se volvieron todas mis esperanzas de terminar con toda esta pesadilla, ya no pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos y fluyeran por mi rostro, estaba cansada, triste y muy adolorida, me dirigí hacia la banca que se encontraba cerca de ahí para descansar aunque fuera un poco no quería pensar en nada más por el momento, pero tan mala es mi suerte que mi tacón se rompió, por la sorpresa apenas y pude caer sobre mis rodillas extendiendo mis manos al frente, aspire hondo y me levante del suelo lo más rápido que pude, y me senté en aquella fría banca de metal.

Y así es como llegamos al inicio de mi historia donde estoy despotricando contra todo el mundo, porque era injusto que mi día especial terminara de esta manera tan triste, nunca jamás volvería a celebrar este tonto día y si Shaoran quería terminar conmigo por esto que lo hiciera me daría más razones para odiarlo.

Vi mis pies que estaba un poco hinchados y me quite los zapatos un momento para que descasaran de aquel martirio, solo para cerrar con broche de oro la noche faltaría que Shaoran viniera en este preciso instante para terminarme y decirme que me odia.

Uno, dos, tres, segundos no llegaba aquel chico castaño gritándome quizá el destino no fuera tan cruel conmigo volví a fijar mi mirada en el suelo para observar unos zapatos negros estaban enfrente de mí, yo provocando al destino, alce la mirada sin quererlo y ahí se encontraba, esos ojos ámbares mirándome fijamente con una emoción tan fuerte que me hace temblar, tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido, y estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el vital oxígeno.

— Hola, lo siento — no pude decir más porque baje la mirada intentando por enésima vez que las lágrimas no cayeran, imposible de hacer, sin embargo en lugar de reproches, enojo, recibí un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración pero a la vez tan reconfortante que me hacía olvidar mis penas.

Estando tan cerca de su pecho escucha sus latidos desenfrenados y sentía sus besos cálidos sobre mi cabello, estaba seriamente preocupado por mi aprovecharía mientras lo tenía en este estado además de tranquilizarme.

— Me tenías muy preocupado, te espere una hora y llame a Tomoyo, me dijo que tenías casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber salido, y que dejaste tu móvil y me preocupe aún más, y de eso han pasado más de tres horas, te busque pero se me olvidaba que no tienes un gran sentido de la orientación — acaricio mi cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba demasiado alegre para una persona que lleva buscando a una despistada de lo peor por casi tres horas, eso es demasiado tiempo incluso para mí y yo pensando que él quería mandarme de paseo, lo abrace sintiéndome súbitamente feliz, y le tomó por sorpresa aquella acción puesto que correspondió mi abrazo con ternura.

— ¿De dónde saliste? — me sentí valiente de preguntar mientras continuábamos abrazos.

— Volví al hotel pensando que llegarías, y miró el edificio que estaba enfrente, ese lugar a donde yo debía de llegar estaba justo frente a mis ojos y aunque lo más razonable era reaccionar con furia, me reí internamente ya que todo estaba como debería de estar.

Sin la ayuda de los tacones le llegaba a penas a su barbilla, así me alce sobre las puntas de mi pies para intentar rozar sus labios con lo míos y antes de poder esa descarga subir por mi espalda él se retiró, lo mire con cara de no entender el porqué de su acción, si buscaba reconfortarme aquello era la mejor opción.

En vez de explicarme tomo de mi mano y yo pensando que no iríamos de aquel lugar, iba a ponerme los zapatos cuando de pronto me cargo entre sus brazos exclame sorprendida mientras el castaño hacia una parada a un taxi, me dejo entrar a mi primero para cerrar el después la puerta.

— Me dejaste plantado, de alguna manera me la tengo que cobrar— sonrió maliciosamente, era completamente injusto, no había sido casi culpa mía, no quería saber cuánto tiempo se extendería el castigo y no me atrevía a preguntárselo, me intente defender tratando de explicarme pero sin ningún resultado.

— No importa, los hechos son los hechos, me dejaste plantado debe haber un castigo— al parecer la horrible noche que había pasado no le parecía suficiente y ahora quería castigar a mis hormonas, pues bien suframos los dos.

—Además no creas que ya pasamos la peor parte del asunto, tu hermano nos espera en tu casa hecho una furia, así que no serás la única que sufra— suspiro resignado, y entendía por qué ahora no tenía argumentos, me apegue más a él para sentir su perfume me enfrentaría a cualquier cosa, me sentía un poco más valiente cerca de él, además mi hermano me tendría un poco de compasión, o eso creo.

Esta noche aun no acaba, pero ya estaba grabada en mi memoria, un momento no tan mágico pero inolvidable.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, hola les presentó mi one shot, fue muy divertido hacerlo aunque estoy sobre el limite del tiempo, la escuela y compromisos que resultan de ultimo minuto que debes atender no me permitieron dejarlo antes, espero que les guste yo tenia la idea de hacer una historia bastante desastroza de san valentin, asi tuve la suerte de entrar en este concurso, ojala les guste y me den su opinión acerca de este delirio de mi cabeza que lo disfruten y los leemos pronto, les mando un beso.


End file.
